Harry Potter and the Battle of Fear
by MagicalMistoffelees
Summary: This is not mine. It is a friend of mine! harry ron and hermione are in there 6 th year at hogwarts and many things are stiring such as new companions surprises dangers and most of all fears of grate power not just for harry but for wizard and muggle alik
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
It was late at night in the middle of the summer that a tall dark headed boy with familiar green eyes lay awake at 4 privet drive and that boys name was Harry potter. Now at first glance you would think nothing unusual about this boy buy his looks can be deceiving and they are that boy was a wizard with a lighting bolt scar. Now Harry had been stuck here at the Dursleys now for 2 weeks and Harry really wanted to talk to Ron or Hermione but did not know where they were at so now he felt alone. Hedwig was out hunting and Harry now lay awake now for 2 nights thinking about what happed at the end of term and in the ministry with Ron Hermione Luna Ginny and Neville and how Dumbledore dueled with Voldemort. Harry rolled over and cursed him self for falling for Voldemort trap. Till he herd 2 scratches one was his snowy white owl Hedwig and the other a brown barn owl from the school. Now Hedwig flew to her cage and the other sat on his desk with 3 letters addressed to him first one was from the school with his notice and book list the second he read was from Ron and it said  
  
Harry hope the muggles are treating you right well not much going on here just that mums trying to let Dumbledore to let you stay well write back soon Ron.  
  
P.S. happy birth day  
  
after that Harry smiled and looked at his clock and saw that it was 1 minute to midnight so he stared till it turned 12 and looked away and started to open Hermione's letter.  
  
to be continued...  
  
This was my first fan fic so im open to ideas and all hope you like the rest of 1 will be up in a day or 2 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Harry I'm back in Paris well nothing going on here except I met up with some Durmstrang students and we ate at a lil cafe and did Ron tell you Dumbledore might let you stay at his house the rest of the summer and I will be down there 3 weeks before school starts well bye.  
  
With love Hermione.  
  
P.S. Happy birthday when we see you something special going to happen well keep in touch. Harry read the end about 2 times and then looked up and say a read and gold blur flying to him then he herd a lovely cry and then on his windowsill sat fox. Fox tiled his head up so Harry could pet him and said to him self  
  
"fox where did you come from "? Then he saw in gold letters around his neck a letter it read Harry potter at 4 privet drive little winging surrey. he took the letter off of fox and fox flew to his arm and Harry took him to Hedwig cage and Hedwig id not like this one bit but sat there calmly by fox. Harry sat down and tore open the letter it turned out it was from Dumbledore  
  
Harry I hoped you would enjoy fox this time instead of a barn owl  
  
I hope that you are well in two days time I will come to get you on Friday the 31st at 6:00 don't tell your aunt and uncle i need to speak with them personally do tell Ron and Hermione but I don't think it will do any good . p.s. happy early birth day see you on Friday. Harry read this letter again and said WOW a letter from Dumbledore and he sent fox.  
  
ch2 will be up in a few days so keep looking out 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
It was 5:00 and Harry was in his room gathering up all his belongings and what not and then he was called down at 5: by his aunt and she made him mop the floor Harry of course wanting to get done in a hurry moped the floor in a hurry and then sat on the steps then it was 5 to six and Harry started to get antsy and then it was five after six then he turned around and just reached his Door when all of a sudden the doorbell rang then Harry ran back down the steps to find uncle Vernon at the door fighting to keep some one out of the house then Harry said uncle Vernon whose at the door never you mind its just some vacuumed sales man. No its not Harry replied and pulled out his wand at his uncle let him in or I will make sure that your whale of a son will have a fin for his legs Vernon looking worried at him let the man in and all Harry could reply with was Dumbledore!  
  
Hello Harry good to see you well where is your aunt? In the kitchen sir. Thank you Harry and with that Dumbledore walked in the livening room to find Dudley cowering in the corner holding his butt when Dumbledore saw this he just smiled and chuckled to him self when he entered the kitchen they found his aunt fixing dinner when Dumbledore spoke he said petunia its been so long.  
  
What could Dumbledore have meant by this and to make it clear ch 1 was called late night post ch2 was the unexpected letter and this one was Dumbledore arrival ch 4 is called petunias secret it will be up in a few days 


End file.
